


To You Again in 1000 Years

by bayouen



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, First Kiss, cardboard bushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayouen/pseuds/bayouen
Summary: "We're soulmates you see, I fell in love with you hundreds of times"Or when Satan actually gets his romantic honeymoon.





	

Once upon a time, in a magical fairy tale world, young Arle was going on her first date.

  
Her auburn locks swayed in the wind. Her heartbeat increased at such speeds that she feared it would leap out. The sun was quickly setting as her date crept ever so closer to the young maiden. It would be romantic, beautiful and everything a girl would dream about. She thinks. For even though she herself was a girl (at least as far as she would consider a girl to be biologically), romance was something Arle has failed to take interest in the sixteen years she has been alive.

  
For that reason, Arle feared that she was in trouble. Big trouble.

  
‘But why,’ she would tell herself in stride, ’It's just one date’.

  
One date. Just one date, one night, a few hours of her time.

  
Arle could handle this.

  
…

  
Really!

  
She could...

  
Well...

  
Arle thought she could handle this.

  
Arle was a warrior. A date pales in comparison to fighting gigantic beasts at just six years old or passing through parallel dimensions as easy as walking through a door. Arle can roll spells of beginner and mastery level at a whim. She traveled her countryside, arms with treasure and stories to tell her friends. When it comes to adventuring, Arle was an expert. So why was this hard?

  
Well, it certainly wasn't adventuring. Arle was bad at romance. It shouldn't have been surprise when Arle looked at hopeless love stories with a critical eye and a quickly bored attention span. There were times where she felt close to understanding this idea of romance, like when she finds Draco Centauros rather attractive, and could muse the idea of kissing Schezo (he had his moments, plus he's fun to tease), but mostly Arle found romance too complicated and embarrassing.

  
Very embarrassing, she didn’t like it.

  
She tried talking to Amitie about it to help calm her nerves. When asked, Amitie did her best to explain the beauty of romance through exuberant hand gestures and frantic dancing. It was amusing to say the least. Amitie definitely knows how to make things exciting even the mundane. She tried to explain her romance with Raffine including the loving looks they gave each other when they weren’t fighting some silly puyo battle. Arle found it very strange indeed, but smiled warmly watching Amitie talk about her love with all the warmth and fondness of a newborn chick. Sadly, when Amitie asked if this helped gage her perspective on romance, Arle shaked her head “no” and Amitie watched Carbuncle, her pet rabbit-hybrid..thing, mimic her actions gleefully.

  
So Arle decided to just hold off on romance. If she didn’t understand it then why bother with it?

  
Well, Arle would ignore it if it wasn’t for a constant romantic pursuer.

  
Arle sighed.

  
Even after the long mental preparation, she still found it hard to believe that she agreed to go on a date with Satan.

  
Yes, that Satan.

  
The evil overlord Satan.

  
Yes Satan, the Prince of darkness and ruler of the fabled puyo hell, a place filled with magic and creatures beyond the imagination of mortal men. Satan’s boisterous power is second to his commanding demeanor, a venomous snake eying his prey before it had a chance to breathe.

  
...Or at least he likes to think that.

  
‘ _The annoying crybaby_ Satan more like it,’ Arle mumbled.

  
Arle’s mind wonders to the previous day with a mix of annoyance and oddly fondness similar to what someone would have when watching a train wreck.

  
Yesterday, Satan had appeared in front of Arle out of thin air, the usual theatrics she expects from Satan. His eyes shined and his arms were filled with gifts that piled at Arle's feet. Arle, clearly startled, watched as Satan extended a hand towards her and presented her with an offer: “I, Satan, the self-imposed fiancé to Arle, wished to grant you a romantic night for two-wait don't walk away!”

  
Arle halted her footsteps and waited impatiently.

  
“As I was saying, a romantic date under an array of stars-wait, what do you mean I already did that?”

  
Arle held up a golden ticket in disgust, as if the ticket would eat away the flesh as she speaks.

  
...oh.

  
What he meant to say was “A beautiful vacation to a tropical beach-oh. I think after that sun fiasco, you don’t like the beach all that much huh Arle…”

  
Arle glared daggers into his skull.

  
“Then an incredible honeymoon in the sky-ow! Why did you hit m-ok no honeymoon alright ok!”

  
...

  
“Uh...a picnic?”

  
Arle mused the idea for a second, a picnic seemed nice. She could see Carbuncle’s mouth water, probably thinking about curry. She wouldn’t mind having that herself.

  
Arle smiled and said that it sounded like a good idea to which Satan’s eyes widened at the reply. I guess he really wasn’t expecting her to say yes.

  
Sad.

  
Arle wondered about his expression before Satan beamed and smiled brightly, ready to grab Arle to hold her close.

  
“I knew it! I knew you did love me!” he said. He sang brightly about how Arle has finally fell for his “charms” and let his arms open wide, waiting for her to leap into them.

  
But Arle immediately replied, “I never intended to go to the picnic with you, Satan. You must've misheard me sorry."

  
Saying Satan was crushed was an understatement, he was heartbroken.

  
So he started crying.

  
And Arle got annoyed.

  
And Satan cried harder.

  
And Arle got more annoyed.

  
  
“But...going with me is the whole point!”

  
Here we go again.

  
Satan was in love with Arle. It was not so much as a thought but a fact, like the sky shines blue. His heart was promised to her for as long as she can remember, the reason for his affection becoming nothing more than a blur. She would often wonder what about her would cause such devotion until her heart raced for reasons she couldn't understand. She wasn’t as traditionally gorgeous like Rulue was; Arle thought she was rather plain. What could Satan’s eyes see that her own could not?

  
Satan’s loud crying broke her thought.

  
Oh god he’s still crying.

  
Satan continued sobbing, so Arle used this as her cue to get out of here. She would've made a perfect escape until Satan said, “Please, I'll do anything! “

  
And then, Arle got an idea.

  
Satan was a romantic at heart, a prince straight out of a fairy tale. He planned honeymoons, romantic beach vacations, cruises, and star gazing under a beautiful full moon. Arle has to admit she admired his dedication, and having the attention was nice.

  
For five minutes.

  
Then it gets annoying.

  
Arle still remembers the nightmare that was last Valentine’s Day. She didn’t think it was possible to send so many chocolate hearts but knowing Satan, he saved them all just for that day. Her house was covered in flowers, caking the house in a beautiful array of red and white. The interior had chocolate hearts on the coffee table, chocolate candies sprinkled on the bed, and large half-eaten chocolate cake with a yellow chocolate stained bunny by its side. Lots of questions formulated in Arle’s head: Why did this happen? What's the quickest route to Satan’s castle so I can kick his ass? How did he get in my house?! ...Can rabbits eat chocolate?

  
Arle solved these mysteries by racing off and beating the crap out of Satan. She forced Satan to clean up the mess he made and apologize to Carbuncle for possibly making it sick. Luckily Satan was kind enough to give Carbuncle decaffeinated curry chocolate and while it sounded completely disgusting, it was rather sweet how he was conscious about-

  
Wait, wait a minute, why was Arle thinking Satan was sweet? She must be feeling under the weather, how silly of her.

  
Anyways, Arle thought of a plan.

  
She decided to take up Satan’s offer for a date.

  
Satan started beaming brighter than the sun until Arle clarified that she would go on one and only one date, as long as he promises that after the date he leaves her alone for a month. Satan should’ve been upset, but it seems that the promise of a beautiful date overridden any disappointment he might've had at that statement.

  
So he agreed to her terms.

  
One date. After Satan’s constant pursuing, or more specifically begging and crying, she agreed to one date.

  
“Just one. One. Not two. Not three. No, you can’t kiss me cause you’re so emotional right now. Yes we can go see that damn starry sky or whatever. Yes, Carbuncle can join us. No, this isn’t a marriage proposal, are you kidding me?”

  
And after the agreement, she made Satan promise that after this date, he, Satan, has to leave her, Arle Nadja, alone. And she meant Alone.

  
“No, alone does not mean ‘alone but maybe sometimes I can drop by unannounced and proclaim my love in this sonnet I wrote’. No, Satan, I did not like the sonnet.”

  
Satan was about to speak until Arle quickly hushed him.

  
“Not done. And no, that doesn’t mean you can send me flowers either. I mean absolutely no contact. No, it’s not permanent, just for a month. Stop crying, it’s just a month. No, I don't mean a month like February, thirty days Satan, now please stop.”

  
After that exhausting confrontation, the date was arranged. A picnic at a beautiful flower field under a starry sky. They’d have a wonderful dinner prepared by Satan himself and then he’ll escort Arle back home. She’ll thank him for the date, they part ways, and Arle can rest for a month without dealing with her overzealous fanboy. They set the date for tomorrow night. Satan requested her to meet him by his castle’s entrance by sundown and Arle smiled and nodded.

  
Arle felt excitement pounding in her chest. It was weird, but she was looking forward to her very first date.

  
Arle was certain she was just excited for the food.

  
…

  
Yeah the food.

  
And thus, our tale begins again at the foot of an ominous tower that stretched higher than the clouds.

  
Arle stood in front of a pair of large imposing deep red doors. A pitch black handle adored the left one, a fierce goat head creature baring it's fangs to anyone foolish enough to grasps the handle. Arle stood there for a while, trying to shake off the last bit of her nerves. What was she worried about? It was just a date. All she had to do was just show up, eat, then go home.

  
Arle let a deep breath escape her lips. It was just Satan after all. He's practically harmless besides being a nuisance. His imposing demeanor loses its facade when the so called prince of darkness could be found wearing giant rabbit onesies, Whether it was writing love notes to Arle and leaving them at her door, or writing elaborate sonnets about his love, he acted more like a love-struck teenager than an imposing lord. It was rather cute when-

  
Wait.

  
What?

  
No, no, Satan was _not_ cute. Stop that.

  
Arle quickly shook her head of those thoughts. She must've been sick again.

  
She would never think of Satan as cute...right? I mean, he’s annoying and pushy. He constantly creates the most contrived plans of malicious-

  
...Well his plans aren’t really that malicious, more annoying.

  
...Actually he hasn’t done anything incredibly stupid lately, if at all. In fact he’s been helping her a lot. Then there was the time he helped rescued her from being possessed. She thinks. That whole ordeal was a big blur to her, unfortunately. However, she remembered Satan looking down at her, relief spreading across his face once he realized Arle was in good health. How he stood by her side until the dizziness in her mind disappeared, calming her mind with gentle words calling her back to reality. Arle was glad to have him with her as she-  
  
Wait…

  
Damn it, cut that out!

  
“This is such a mess…” Arle moaned, her head was filled with confusing things. She wondered if this date was a bad idea. Maybe she had time to go home and forget about it all together.

  
The door handle rang out like a siren, the vibrant-wait Arle didn’t knock on the door! Then who-

  
“Carbuncle!” The yellow bunny was hanging on the door knocker by its tongue. Its face was filled with mischief that Arle hadn't seen in awhile. What is Carbuncle thinking...

  
Ah yes, she almost forgot that Carbuncle had an abnormally long tongue that surprised and freaked out any who witnessed it.

  
Sadly that was the most normal of Carbuncle’s qualities.

  
Arle grabbed Carbuncle from the handle and was about to scold it before the door opened to reveal a woman clad in seamless white dress.

  
“Who dares enter the great Lord Satan's lai-oh it’s _you_ ,” Rulue said with a snare.

  
Arle, clearly oblivious to Rulue’s malevolence, replied with a bright smile.

  
“Heya Rulue!” Arle said with more bounce in her voice, “How’d ya been?”

  
‘How’d I been?! What the hell was she doing?!’ Rulue didn’t think she could get angrier but here was her rival for Satan’s affections, smiling nonchalantly acting as if she wasn’t about to go on a date with _her_ Satan.

  
“Well I would’ve been better if somebody wasn’t going on a date with somebody that I adore!”

  
“That’s too bad,” Arle said, and Rulue couldn’t tell if she was mocking her or really that oblivious.

  
“Oh it is bad,” Rulue said, her frown turning into a mischievous smirk, “hopefully your date doesn’t end in disaster”

  
“Knowing Satan, I’m sure it would!” Arle said with a laugh. She paused to see if Rulue started laughing too.

  
She didn’t.

  
“Oh, I guarantee it will,” Rulue said under her breath.

  
“Rulue, who is it?”

  
Both girls froze at the voice.

  
“Guu Gug guhguhhhgu guuh!” Said Carbuncle as it dropped down and run towards the sound of the voice.

  
“Carbunkie! How’s my cutie wootie baby doing?”

  
Arle could hear Carbuncle’s excited grunts from inside. Rulue cleared her voice to gain attention to the front.

  
“Y..you have a,” Rulue turned to glare at Arle, “visitor, my Lord”.

  
The voice then proceeded to cough loudly, speaking in a very noticeable deeper tone.

  
“Yes, I see, you may excuse yourself Rulue."

  
Rulue clenched her fist angrily as she proceeded back inside, not without sending Arle one final glare before disappearing into the dark interior of the castle. The space was replaced by a tall, brooding man with long green hair and piercing crimson eyes. His frightening demeanor quickly diminished by the bright yellow bunny in his arms.

  
“So, you’ve come, Arle,” Satan said, his tone deep and brimming with confidence.

  
Arle smiled awkwardly. She went over it through her head but once she realized the reality of the situation, her heart began beating rapidly.

  
“What brings you?” Satan demanded, giving a stroke to Carbuncle’s soft head.

  
“Uh….the date?” Arle replied.  
  
...

  
“Oh” was all Satan said.

  
A pause.

  
A longer pause.

  
“I...knew that!” Satan quickly said, flipping his bangs from his eyes, “I was making sure you remembered, Arle.”

  
“If I didn’t remember...I wouldn’t be here.”

  
“Oh” was all Satan said again.

  
A pause.

  
A longer pause.

  
An even longer pause.

  
Satan quickly cleared his throat, the air of confidence evaporating faster than steam from a hot cup of tea.

  
“A-Anyways,” Satan announced in a slightly louder voice, Carbuncle squeezing out of his arms in order to sit itself on Arle’s shoulder.

  
Arle looked at him quizzically.

  
Satan, having his charming demeanor unravel fast, quickly trotted ahead, dramatically turning back to let his cape flutter in the wind.

  
“Enough chatter and small talk, come my-”

  
“We didn't really chatter, and that was kind of small even for sm-”

  
“ _Come, my darling_ , for our night of romance shall commence!” Satan extended his hand, waiting for Arle to grab his.

  
When she didn’t immediately grab it, he nervously moved closer, waving his hand back and forth.

  
When that didn't work he pointed at her hand.

  
“Oh my god, fine,” Arle said exasperated. She grasp his hand and could feel the small tinges of sweat. ‘I guess he’s more nervous than I thought,’ Arle said to herself. She looked up at Satan and noticed that he had a bright smile on his face. She could barely hear an audible noise coming from his throat. Was he humming?

  
‘Oh brother..’ Arle sighed. It’s just one date, she repeated to herself. She and Satan began to walk towards their destination. Arle felt butterflies in her stomach and no matter how much she tried to quench them, they continue to flutter and scratch at her throat and pat at her heart. Arle thought she saw a white and green blur at the corner of her eye, but she must've imagined it. Her nerves were getting to her way more than usual.

 

* * *

 

  
The world of romance was a confusing one for Arle.

  
She found herself in a field of flowers resting beneath a starry sky. It was a serene sight honestly. Arle felt a different air that she hadn't felt before. She had seen this cheery place before, but the air had a sweeter smell and the stars felt a bit brighter. Her heart continued to pound as hard as it did before and yet Arle was no more closer to understanding why then when she felt overcome with that similar sickness yesterday.

  
Yes, romance was very confusing.

  
Arle saw Satan place a large red blanket on the ground, it's velvet color made it feel even softer if that was possible. In the distance, she noticed the flickering of fireflies whose green grow was a s warm as the smile of her blue headed demon friend fondly looking at the small light creatures. Arle was surprised at the amount of effort Satan put into this date.

  
Actually compared to the amount of effort Satan usually puts for almost every time he interacted with Arle, it’s as if he tried less this time. For that, Arle was grateful, for she didn’t think she’d last a few hours covered in glitter with heart chocolate and exotic dancers surrounding her like last time. Arle shuddered at the thought long enough for Carbuncle to look up at her in confusion.

  
“Are you cold?” Satan’s voice dragged Arle out of her thoughts.

  
“Huh? O-oh no I’m fine,” Arle said awkwardly. She quickly looked down and found that her hands perched on top of Carbuncle, stroking its head absentmindedly.

  
Satan began unpacking the food presenting an array of snacks, desserts, and a large plate of curry to keep Carbuncle occupied.

  
Arle watched Satan’s movements carefully as he placed utensils and napkins on the pink blanket below. She noticed how Satan’s hair draped over his shoulder, twirling together in a lopsided knot. She often wondered how he manages such long hair for there was never a time she had seen it anything less than bright and luxurious. Doesn't it get stuck on anything? She saw how the moonlight gave it a teal glow, the light bringing an extra layer of shine. Her eyes moved to his hands as they carefully placed an array of delectable. She admired how meticulous he was about everything, making sure every placement of food or a plate or a fork was perfect. And look at how perfectly manicured his hands were. Did Satan always have nice hands? She noticed they stopped moving and found it odd until her gaze fell on a pair of crimson eyes.

  
“Ah?!” Arle half-screamed, half-yelped, almost falling backwards but catching herself just in time. Satan looked at her with a concerned face.

  
“Arle, are you ok?” Satan said.

  
Arle froze. How could she explain she was definitely not staring at Satan? She can’t, so she avoided his gaze and looked at the side. What a lovely bush, it’s so beautiful. The way it was lush, green, and looked like a cardboard cutout of a bush, it’s beautiful...so beautiful.

  
Wait, cardboard c-

  
“Are you nervous?” Satan asked, inching closer to Arle’s side. Arle shooed her intrusive thoughts and turned to Satan.

  
“Of course not!” Arle yelled. Why was Satan taken aback by that? Oh right she yelled...Wait why did she yell?

  
“S-sorry,” Arle said shyly. She didn’t mean to yell, she thought that was a perfectly fine volume until she actually spoke. She felt her face get hot for a bit.

  
“I’m fine,” said Arle still a bit too loudly. Satan looked at her and she swore she saw a smirk before it was replaced by genuine concern.

  
“You don’t have to be nervous, Arle,” Satan smiled and rested his hand on top of Arle’s. Arle was tempted to move her hand but decided not to.

  
For some reason.

  
Boy that bush look amazing right now.

  
“I’m-” Arle started but stopped when she saw a smirk on Satan’s face, “Though, you are cuter when you’re nervous."

  
Arle removed her hand from underneath Satan’s, returning his smile with a scowl.

  
“Watch it,” Arle warns and Satan stops. He still gave a smile as his gaze went back to the sky. Carbuncle squeezes out of Arle’s hold and runs (bounces?) to that short cardboard bush close by. The bush then began to shake and spew angry expletives in a rather familiar voice.

  
Arle stared at the bush but lost interest, it was probably a squirrel. Yeah, a squirrel.

  
A really large angry loud squirrel.

  
She turned back to Satan mumbling something. Wait, crap what was he talking about? Was he talking to her?

  
“Arle?” Satan again brings Arle back down to reality.

  
“Huh?..Yeah sure!” Arle said way too loudly. Satan looked at her strangely before letting out a small chuckle. Arle felt her cheeks heat up again.

  
“What?!” Why was Satan laughing? Did Satan tell a joke and she just didn't hear him? Did she tell a joke and not realize it? How did she tell a joke and immediately forgot about it? And why does that bush have legs?!

  
“I didn't say anything,” he said between laughs.

  
Oh.

  
If Arle didn't feel embarrassed before, she did now. What was going on with her today? The weird thoughts, the stuttering voice, Arle was certain she had caught some sort of disease. Arle was deep in thought when she heard Satan chuckle.

  
“What are you thinking about Arle?” Satan asked inching dangerously close. Arle felt nervous- wait no! She just said she wasn't nervous.

  
“I'm not nervous!” She said out loud. Why did Arle say that out loud?!

  
“Really,” Satan said in a mocking tone. Arle went back to eying that bush that is now in a high speed chase with Carbuncle...wait….

  
Arle was pretty sure bushes didn't have gorgeous legs.

  
Bushes didn't have legs at all!

  
Arle didn't noticed Satan placing a hand on her shoulder for leverage as he leaned closer, lips inches away from her ear, “I think that maybe you should admit your nervous now."

  
Arle felt the blush on her cheeks spread across her face all the way to her neck. She quickly pulled back and glared at Satan. “I said to watch it,” Arle commanded, however the shakiness in her voice gave away much more information than she wanted to. Satan just smiled and leaned back.

  
‘Since when did he think he could pull something like that?!’ Arle thought angrily. Satan was never this ambitious. Pushy yes. Annoying yes. An idiot, definitely yes. But this was...something Arle couldn’t quite understand, and didn't really want to understand in case it leads to her admitting something that she thought she would never admit; That Satan...was kind of charming.

  
Charming?

  
Charming…

  
_Charming._

  
God damn it.

 

Arle immediately erased these thoughts.

  
Maybe Arle did know romance, just not as traditional as romances should be. She would never admit to falling in love, goodness no. But the rushing feeling of fighting her friends, the way she stood next to her rivals with sweat soaked in her hair and a smile on her face.

  
It was pure joy.

  
Could that be romance for Arle, the strange girl who travels through time and space?

  
They continued the date without much interruption aside as an attempted assassination from a bush. It was when Arle chatted about her visits to Primp Town as Satan listened with much interest. She always loved talking about her friends from Primp Town and their amazing adventures. Midway through her tale of the day Amitie turned purple, a stray knife whooshed passed Arle, slicing her bangs a bit.

  
**“WHAT T-”**

 

"What's wrong," asked Satan.

 

"Nothing," replied Arle trying her best to pretend that didn't happen. But how did Satan not see that?!

  
It was ok, because Carbuncle quickly conquered the assailant with its trademark Carbuncle Beam.

  
We don't talk about the Carbuncle Beam.

 

"Carbunkie, what are you doing?" Satan lifted the little yellow monster in his arms, petting it gently, the cardboard bush forgotten and very burnt.

 

He brought Carbuncle back to the picnic set-up and sat it on a tiny yellow pillow. Arle smiled at the sight, distracted from the giant cardboard palm tree sneaking by her side. Arle decided to aid Satan in placing out the remaining cutlery, insuring herself that any brief moments of their hands touching was because it was dark and not to feel the warmth of Satan’s hand, that's ridiculous.

  
Once everything was set, Arle immediately headed for the dessert, a chocolate rose cake.

  
“Really?” Satan smirked.

  
“What?” Arle said though a mouth full of chocolate.

  
They ate mostly in silence, having only the rustling trees and crickets to provide sound. The palm tree started to sneeze uncontrollably from the cold breeze coming in.

  
“Bless you,” Arle said.

  
“Thank you,” replied the palm tree.

  
Wait…

  
“Shit-” the palm tree yelled before Carbuncle made its way to her-uh I mean it, causing yet another high speed chase, the palm tree’s exuberant kicks barely scratching the small yellow creature.

  
Arle had to be hallucinating so she ignored it and turned her attention back to Satan.

 

She saw him give a warm smile before drinking. Arle, still embarrassed by the earlier stunt, looked away from him hoping he didn't see the light blush in her face. By the sounds of his chuckling, he did.

'Damn it', Arle thought, 'he wouldn't chuckle if I embarrassed him.' So Arle decided.

  
“Hey,” she said to gain his focus.

  
Satan was in the middle of drinking when he heard Arle say, “So...why do you love me?”

  
Satan immediately choked.

  
Arle was slightly worried by his coughing before he blurted out, “What?!”

  
“I’m just curious is all,” Arle said faking innocence.

  
Satan stared at her for a long while, his eyes darting back and forth as if to find a distraction.

  
“Uh...well you see..” Satan began.

  
‘How on earth can I explain this to her,’ he wondered.

  
“What do you mean?” Arle asked.

  
And by wonder Satan really meant he actually said that out loud.

  
“It's uh...rather long story you know,” Satan said, a nervous tone in his voice. He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat loudly.

  
“We've got plenty of time,” Arle smiled clearly having fun with Satan's discomfort.

  
All eyes were on Satan. Arle leaned in eager to listen. Even the not-palm tree stopped its evil scheme of drenching Arle in water to listen.

  
“It's complicated really-”

  
“It can't be that complicated,” Arle said as she leaned closer to Satan, “just give me the exciting abridged version.”

  
“Uh..” Satan tried to hide the way he liked Arle poking his ribs as she pouted, moaning another “come ooooon.”

  
“I'll explain it later in deta-”

  
“But Satan,” Arle whined again, “You always wanted to go out with me and now that we’re on a date you’re not gonna try to swoon me with a romantic story?”

  
Arle giggled and winked at Satan.

  
What.

  
Satan froze.

  
Was she...was Arle flirting with him?

  
Was that happening at this very moment?

  
Crap.

  
**Crap what should he do?!**

  
‘Should I flirt too? Does she want me to? What should I-’

  
“Satan?”

  
Satan felt his heart jump out of his chest, but thankfully that didn’t happen. His face turning pink was quite enough.

  
“Uh..well..”

  
“Oh, I get it,” Arle said, “It's that ‘ _love at first sight_ ’ kind of thing right?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“What, is it still a secret?” Arle smirked, “If I said pretty please would you tell me?”

  
Satan was definitely blushing now.

  
“Uh...I…”

  
**“EEEK”**

  
A piercing scream rang out, echos stretching to the farthest end of the shore. The palm tree was now soaking wet, bent over the sandy beach with a little yellow rabbit on top.

  
“HOW _DARE_ YOU TOUCH MY BUTT WITH THAT NASTY TONGUE OF YOURS!” The palm tree screeched at Carbuncle, her hands gripping the metal bucket and swinging it like a swo-

  
“Rulue?!”

  
Ru-I mean the palm tree was already miles away from earshot, hot pursuit of the yellow rabbit.

  
Arle wasn’t sure before, but she knows that palm trees definitely did not have legs either.

 

* * *

 

  
Something stirred inside Arle that she couldn’t explain. As if she was dancing with death, she edged dangerously close towards something. She still didn’t truly understand romance, but she felt closer to understanding it than she has ever been.

  
But why? Why now? She would wonder into the night long after the date and the events that unfold cause of it. She would find herself searching into the deep shores of her unconscious to unleash a raw desire that had felt confined and stifled from the perceptions and traditions of her world.

  
Why does Arle have these feelings?

  
And why are they born from her intimate interactions with Satan?

  
Where did the need to lean into the warmth of his body heat come from? When did the desire to curl her fingers in his veridian strands trust itself into the forefront of her thoughts.

  
When was it that her mind, foggy and unsure, could see the light of lov-

  
Lo.

  
What..?

  
...Well, anyways, Arle and Satan walked towards the small cottage that Arle referred to as home. The moment the abode came into sight, the yellow round rabbit burst end forward with renewed energy, only to crash on the small bed by the entrance. Arle giggled lightly at its antics, smiling warmly as she closed the door to let it get a much deserved rest.

  
Arle then sat on the front step, patting the side to give an invitation for Satan to sit next to her, which he quickly accepted. Satan shifted uncomfortably, mumbling apologies whenever he would bump into Arle.

  
The air felt as strange as when the date started.

  
Arle didn’t know why but something was about to happen that she truly didn't understand.

  
But felt excited.

  
Excited?

 

Probably excited.

  
“Do you believe in soulmates?” Satan said suddenly.

  
“Huh?”

  
What brought that up?

  
“What you asked before uh..”, Satan looked away from Arle, “about...why I love you”

  
Arle froze.

  
Oh, that.

  
Why did she asked that again?

  
To tease Satan right?

 

...

  
Right?!

  
“I...wasn’t kidding when I said it was complicated,” He said, turning to fully meet Arle’s gaze, “My love for you isn't something that I can put into words, but a feeling that I feel over and over again everytime I look at you-”

  
“Whoa whoa!” Arle said, her face red, “Uh you know you don't have to-”

  
Arle felt a hand rest on the back of her neck.

  
“Arle, I know it sounds strange, but I believe our stories intertwine,” Satan said as he slowly massages the small of her back, “I could imagine myself falling in love with you over and over again.”

'Like I have before', he wanted to .

  
This is...embarrassing.

  
“This is embarrassing,” Arle said.

  
Satan smiles and lowers his hand, “Nevermind then, it's just a thought anyways,” he says, quickly dismissing any questions Arle might have.

  
“I still don’t get it”

  
“They think about when we fight.”

  
Oh.

  
Oh wait, that's a language Arle understands.

  
“It’s like magic, fire and passion between our puyo matches,” Satan grabbed her hand and clapped it between his own, “you felt it too, right?”

  
Say no.

  
“Yes”

  
“Something like that...wouldn’t you want it to last forever?”

  
Really, say no

  
“Yes.”

  
What the hell.

 

"Everytime we fight Arle, I feel myself falling in love with you all over again," Satan said, the intensity in his stare made Arle look away for a bit. Her mind started racing again as she felt dangerously close to that..."something" again.

 

"That...sounds like you're a real masochist," Arle whispered loudly, which meant she said it really too loud.

 

...

 

Satan started laughing.

 

"I, uh, definitely didn't mean it like that," Satan said between breaths, "but, I guess in a way."

 

Arle started laughing too. She felt herself leaning on Satan as she catches her breath.

 

As if on cue, the odd feeling returned again, full force. But why?

 

"I um..." Arle began, her whole body felt like iron, "Understand I think."

 

"Understand what?"

 

"I..." Arle should really stop before she says too much, but, "W-what you said before about that feeling of love,"

 

Arle looked down at her hands. Millions of thoughts purged her mind. Heat, blazing fires shooting the sky, a dark hallway, puyo raining from the sky.

 

Satan smiling down at Arle.

 

For some reason, Arle just can't get that image from her head.

 

"I think...I felt it," Arle said in a hush voice.

  
The air changed again, and Arle felt that feeling.

 

So much stronger than before.

  
She felt Satan’s eyes on her. Arle only now realized how close they were. Her shoulder rested on Satan’s, their faces way too close in proximity.

  
Arle felt all the air left her.

  
“Arle”

  
Say. No.

  
“Yes?”

  
“May I kiss you?”

  
Shit.

  
“Yes.”

  
Arle quickly said no-wait what the hell?!

  
I’m...pretty sure this wasn't part of the story but...

  
Satan was taken aback but only for a moment. His hand caressed Arle’s face, the warmth seeped into her cheeks immediately. She could hear her heart beat ringing in her ears. Satan leaned in until their foreheads were pressed together.

  
“You can say no Arle, if you don't want this,” She heard Satan whisper.

  
Did she want this?

  
Arle thought her more rational mind would be more agreeable and state the obvious ‘Of course I don’t want this’, but it never came.

  
In fact the thought of it never crossed her mind.

  
Which leads her to believe that, yes, she wanted this,

  
She wanted Satan to kiss her.

  
“It’s...fine,” Arle whispered. Satan wasted no time.

  
Then she felt something warmth on her lips.

  
And it was nice.

  
There was something truly electrifying having his lips on hers. She felt a warmth spread through her whole body. Her heart was at top speed, deafening her from everything but the present. She could feel the emotions from earlier raining down on her causing goosebumps in their wake. Why was this so exciting? It was just a kiss, right?

 

Arle felt the warmth on her lips leave and quickly longed for it again.

 

"I...," was all Arle could say.

 

Arle didn't noticed her hands gripping on Satan's shirt.

 

"Arle?" Satan said with genuine concern.

 

Arle felt something snap in her. Her rationality all but left her, leaving Arle with one thought.

 

She wanted to kiss Satan again.

 

So she did.

 

As soon as their lips connected again, she felt that same warmth overtake her body. Her arms encircled Satan's waist, bringing him close enough to feel his hair brush against her neck. Satan began to nibble on her bottom lip, letting his tongue ghost over her teeth. Arle shivered at the sensation, her gasp giving the opportunity for Satan to slide his tongue in. She could feel it exploring every inch of her mouth. It made Arle dizzy.

 

'This feels great,' Arle thinks. How come she never thought to kiss Satan before, especially when it felt as great as this? It felt so familiar and yet so new. She could feel a strong heartbeat and couldn't tell who it belonged to. Arle couldn't help but sign as she felt Satan rub circles on her back. This was nice.

 

When the broke apart the kiss, a faint "Arle" came from Satan's mouth.

 

Oh. Arle liked that. Arle immediately wanted to kiss him into another stupor.

 

So she placed her hands on Satan's neck and she did.

 

And she did again.

 

And again.

 

And then Arle realized she liked kissing Satan.

She liked it a lot.

 

...So after they kissed themselves hoarse, Satan placed one last kiss on Arle's cheek and smiled warmly. Arle found herself smiling too, even when she thought she would've long recoiled in embarrassment. For kissing Satan. Repeatedly.

 

"Wait..." Arle murmured, "We...kissed..."

 

Satan couldn't help but laugh, "Yes we did," he replied.

 

Arle looked away in embarrassment for perhaps the fifth time this day.

 

"Did you not like it?" Satan asked.

 

"No, I mean yes!" Arle quickly replied.

 

"It definitely seemed that way," Satan smirked as he gave her a peck on the lips.

 

"W-watch-" Arle felt Satan's lips on hers again.

 

Damn he was persuasive.

 

She felt him pull away.

 

"..it," Arle finished, still tasting Satan on her breath.

 

Satan helped Arle as he stood up. His hands was on her arms, rubbing them slowly as he gazed into Arle's eyes. There was warmth in face, a glow she had never seen on him before.

Satan really was in love it seems.

 

"I really hope you enjoyed our date," Satan began, "I uh.."

 

Satan looked down at his feet as if they were the most amazing thing in the world.

 

"I've...never been happier than I am right now," Satan whispered.

 

Arle smiled at that, leaning in to kiss Satan again.

 

"I'm happy too."

 

Arle thought in the back of her mind. Things were going to change beyond her control. The way she felt about Satan, it changed-

 

No, it didn't really change.

It revealed something beneath the surface she didn't know was there, but always felt it in every match they had. The heat of adrenaline powering her beating heart. The warmth and tender feelings they shared under the stars.

 

This was love.

 

* * *

 

Satan came back home in a love-struck daze. Everything went better than he could ever imagine. He shared a kiss with his true love and Satan felt practically invincible. He opened the large foreboding doors of his abode and cheerily yelled out a "I'm hooooommee~"  as it echoed up to the heavens. Satan was then greeted with a fully-drenched Rulue, partially naked, drying out our dress with Minotaurous blushing madly at her side, ironing whatever cloth she throws at him. Satan, bewildered, was about to voice his concern before Rulue quickly hushed him.

 

" _Don't_." She warned, " _Say. A word_."

 

Satan wisely kept his mouth shut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know lol thanks for reading I lov u


End file.
